once_upon_a_time_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
World Within the Book
The World Within the Book is a world featured on Once Upon a Time. Background History 'After Second Curse' When Isaac Heller rewrite the Once Upon a Time book into a new one, Heroes and Villains, the Alternate World is created. This results with everyone in Storybrooke that was not born in the Land Without Magic to be sucked into this world and alternate versions of others not from Storybrooke are created along. ("Operation Mongoose Part 1") When Henry finds Isaac and the Heroes and Villains original version, he opens a portal to the Alternate World and takes Isaac along with him. Arriving at a village, Isaac confronts Henry, blaming him for trapping them in this world. Hoping Henry will not alter the worlds' timeline, he knocks Henry down and straps him in public, hoping that the ogres from the Ogre Wars would dismantle him. When an ogre approaches the village, Isaac flees the scene, leaving Henry. As the ogre approaches Henry, the Light One attacks the ogre and frees Henry. The Light One introduces himself as Rumplestiltskin and asks Henry to run along home as he has more villages to protect. Using a copy of the original Heroes and Villains book, Henry tracks down Regina to a nearby hideout. Entering the hideout, he is stopped by Regina, who demands to know who he is. Henry tells her that he is her son. As the two talk, Regina threatens Henry's life as she thinks the Queen send him. Henry proves otherwise by showing her the copy of the original Heroes and Villains book which shows Regina her story and her future. Regina refuses to associate with that kind of magic and throws the book into the fire. She then tells Henry that she's late to rob a carriage and leaves, with Henry following her. Regina asks Henry to leave her alone. ("Operation Mongoose Part 1") Isaac, after finding out that the Light One saved Henry, wanders in the woods in search of Henry. He gets caught in a trap and is found by the Dwarves. They find a pin in Isaac's possession that states "Long Live Regina" and charges him for trespassing into the Queen's woods and for treason. They take Isaac to the Queen's Palace. At the palace, the Dwarves shows Queen Snow White the pin. Angered at Isaac, the Queen calls for Charming and asks him to behead Isaac for treason. Moments before Charming beheads him, Isaac tells the Queen that he knows who she really loves. Isaac reveals to her about her true love with James and that Charming is only a replacement. Isaac then makes a deal with the Queen for her happy ending — Regina's whereabout. In return, he request that the Queen would kill Henry along in order for the timeline to stay as it is. The Queen leaves the palace for the woods in her carriage. Approaching the woods, Regina tries to rob the carriage, but is shocked when she finds the Queen in it. Charming disarms Regina and the Queen attempts to rip Regina's heart out and asks Regina on Henry's whereabout. They are then attached by Robin Hood who saves Regina from the Queen and Charming. Robin takes Regina to a tavern where she finds out that he is to wed Zelena. As Regina has feelings for him, she leaves the tavern and is stopped by a confused Henry. He tells Regina that Robin Hood is her true love and Regina tells him that he is going to get married to Zelena. As they talk, Regina asks him to find his biological mother instead. Henry tells her that Emma is not in this world as she is the Savior. Regina tells Henry that there is a rumour about a women who called herself the Savior but the Queen locked her away years ago. ("Operation Mongoose Part 1") At an island far away from the land, Emma awakens in a tower, trapped in shackles and struggles to get free. Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin returns to his cottage to his wife, Belle, and son and finds another man in their cottage. The man introduces himself as Isaac and warns Rumplestiltskin that his happiness is in danger. Rumplestiltskin refuses to believe Isaac and tries to kill him but backs down when Isaac mentions about Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's first born and deceased son. Still not believing a word, Isaac tells Rumplestiltskin that eventually he will make the right decision and leaves the cottage. At the harbour, Henry visits Hook and asks his help to find Emma across the Bottomless Sea. Hook refuses to help and is tempted by Henry who tells him that as captain, he should be able to take his ship anywhere. They are interrupted by Captain Black Beard who tells them that he is the captain of the ship, not Hook. Henry battles with Captain Black Beard and knocks him unconscious. Hook and Henry dumps Captain Black Beard and sails the ship to an island. In order to get to Emma's prison, Hook acts as a guard and brings Henry in as a prisoner to trick the prison guard. They both knock down the guard and Henry rushes into Emma's prison. Henry tries to introduce himself to Emma, but finds out that she knows him and remembers their past. As they leave, Emma accidentally runs into Hook and Henry introduces them both. On board the Jolly Roger, Emma asks Hook to sail as far away from the tower and tells them that the prison guard is Lily and she's dangerous. As Hook asks Emma the reason, Lily transforms into a fearsome dragon and escapes the tower, heading towards them. They defeat Lily with a cannon and leaves the sea for land. Emma also decides to help teach Hook some skills on fighting. ("Operation Mongoose Part 1", "Operation Mongoose Part 2") At the Queen's Palace, Inhabitants * (*) Indicates Status Unknown * (†) Indicates Deceased Inhabitant Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Land With Magic Location Category:World